galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandon
Pandon appeared in 1968 TV series called Ultraman Seven. Pandon (パンドン) is a two-headed bird kaiju that appeared in the Ultra Seven TV series. Pandon first appeared in the final two episodes as the vanguard of the Alien Ghos. Pandon has appeared in numerous shows in the Ultra Series since then, exhibiting a variety of different forms. Pandon was released by the Alien Ghos as a last resort against the Ultra Garrison after they downed the alien's ship. Once Pandon's masters landed safely on the ground they released him from their ship. Pandon quickly immobilized the Ultra Garrison by using his flames to scorch the entire battlefield. Just as Pandon was about to drop a rock on the Ultra Garrison and crush them to death, Ultraseven arrived to fight him, but the Ultra Warrior was in a weakened state from all of his previous battles on Earth. Even so, Ultraseven managed to save the Ultra Garrison, but Pandon was too much for the Ultra to handle, he was weakened sharply due to the depletion of his energy happening at a quicker pace and unable to even generate an Emerium Ray. But with the help of the Ultra Garrison who distracted Pandon, Ultraseven managed to use the Eye Slugger, cutting off Pandon's left arm and right leg, defeating him before turned back to his human form. Learning of Ultraseven's weakened state, Aliens the Ghos resumed their assault on Earth by remodeling Pandon and replaced his severed arm and leg with metal, robotic appendages, thus turning Pandon into Reconstructed Pandon (改造パンドン Kaizō Pandon). After his masters were killed by the Ultra Garrison, Reconstructed Pandon returned to fight a even more weakened Ultraseven, where the battle was fought to a stand-still. In an attempt to end the battle, Ultraseven threw his Eye Slugger at Pandon, but the revised kaiju caught it and taunted Ultraseven with it. When Pandon began to use the Eye Slugger on the Ultra, Reconstructed Pandon was temporarily distracted by the Ultra Garrison allowing Ultraseven to charge up his Ultra Willpower. Finally, when Reconstructed Pandon threw it, Ultraseven re-took control of his Eye Slugger and turned it back around, decapitating Reconstructed Pandon and finally ending the threat of the Alien Ghos and Pandon. Ultraseven then said goodbye to his friends and returned to Nebula M78. Powers and Abilities Normal * Twin-Headed Flame Radiation (双頭火炎放射 Sōtō Kaen Hōsha): Pandon can emit and then spit a powerful, deadly stream of fiery flames exhaled from each and both of its two beaks. Unlike most flames, these are strong and hot enough to set deserts on fire and scorch barren Earth. Reconstructed * Twin-Headed Flame Radiation (双頭火炎放射 Sōtō Kaen Hōsha): Reconstructed Pandon can emit a deadly stream of fire from each of its two beaks. * Thick Skin: After being reconstructed, Reconstructed Pandon has a very thick skin, allowing him to catch weapons like Ultraseven's Eye Slugger without suffering any damage to his palm. * Burrowing: Reconstructed Pandon can burrow at low speeds. It is possible that Pandon already had this ability before being reconstructed, but it wasn't used. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1968 Category:Ultraman Universe